


Guilty Pleasure

by thilia



Series: The Maldives Series [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, tomorrow I'm off to the Maldives for 15 days. See you :)" – Bushido's Twitter [December 22nd]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

  


The sun caressed his face and bare shoulders as he made his way to the hotel's private beach, a towel tucked under his arm. It was odd to be in such a warm place in December but not entirely bad. Just… unfamiliar. But he was glad to be out of Germany, away from the snow and cold temperatures of Berlin. What was odder was the fact that he was on his own. He had never been alone on Christmas before but part of him was glad to be away from everything and everyone. He needed a break, and the Maldives seemed to be the perfect place to get some relaxation and alone-time.

He had chosen a different location for his long-planned vacation at first, but looking at pictures of his favourite guilty pleasure had made him realise that this was the perfect place for this occasion. A few quick phone calls and he'd reserved a suite in the hotel where _he_ had stayed with his brother, some months or years ago.

Spreading his towel on the warm sand, Anis sat down, digging his toes into the sand and sliding his sunglasses onto his nose as he leaned back and inhaled deeply. It was hot – almost _too_ hot – but infinitely better than the cold climate in his home country. He had been here for only half a day and could already tell that he would enjoy his stay. For a moment, he found himself wishing he had company – the company of the boy he had been thinking about far more than he should have, lately, but dismissed the idea before he could regret his decision to go on this vacation on his own.

He lay back onto the towel, draping an arm across his forehead to shield his eyes from the burning sun. Stretching languidly, he let his eyes drop shut and sighed contentedly, dozing off in the comfort of the Maldivian sun.

~ * ~

He awoke a couple of hours later when a shadow fell over him, making a shiver run through him. He blinked at the bright late afternoon sun and pushed himself up to see a young woman he'd seen in the hotel earlier, towering over him, a timid smile on her pretty features. "Excuse me for interrupting," she said in English, looking down at him, "but you have a visitor, Mr Ferchichi."

Anis's brows furrowed and he pushed himself up on one arm, sliding his sunglasses off. No one knew he was here, as far as he was aware, apart from his friends, obviously, but they wouldn't just randomly follow him here, especially considering the fact that he'd told them he wanted to be alone for a while. Still, he was intrigued. "Who?"

"I am not allowed to say," the young woman said, lowering her head in apology. "Your visitor is waiting in your suite."

She bowed briefly, then took off, making her way back to the hotel. Anis watched her leave, scratching the back of his neck idly as he wondered who it could possibly be. He was about to lean back and keep them waiting for a while but curiosity got the better of him and he pushed himself up, grabbed his towel and went back up to the hotel as well.

Taking off his sunglasses as he made his way through the hotel lobby, his eyes slowly adjusted to the welcome dim light inside the building. He noticed a few girls in their early twenties watching him and couldn't stop himself from raising an eyebrow at them and throwing them a flirty grin which made them giggle uncontrollably. He rolled his eyes when he was past them, then fumbled for his card when he reached the door to his suite.

Pausing for a moment, he tried to figure out who could possibly be waiting for him again, but couldn't think of anyone. Ah well. He would find out soon enough. Sliding the key card into the slit, he pushed the door open and was greeted by a fresh breeze coming from the open balcony doors. He noted a couple of unfamiliar suitcases in the corner of the room and raised his brows, wondering if his manager had sent him a whore, so he wouldn't be so alone for two weeks, but dismissed the idea quickly. People knew not to fuck with him like that; when he said he wanted to be alone, people respected his wishes.

Still, the suitcases raised his curiosity, and after closing the door, he crossed the room with a few steps and leaned against the balcony door. The balcony was just as empty as it had been when he'd left it a few hours earlier.

Huh. Rubbing the back of his neck in confusion, he suddenly heard a noise coming from the bathroom, and seconds later, the door opened to reveal Bill Kaulitz, wearing ridiculously bright and colourful swim trunks, and flip flops.

"Oh hey," the younger man said brightly, giving him a wide grin. "Surprised?"

It took a few moments for Anis to compose himself and assure himself that he wasn't dreaming; that Bill was actually here, in his room, clearly intending to stay – if the suitcases were any indication. "You could say that," he finally managed, gaping stupidly.

Another smile passed over Bill's handsome features as he lifted a perfectly manicured hand to run it through his slightly messy dark hair. "I hope you don't mind me using your bathroom – my room isn't quite ready yet, so I thought I could stay here while they're finishing up my suite."

He had to admit that he was impressed by Bill's cockiness. Sure, they had met a few times before, and sometimes, Anis even considered him a friend. They weren't close by any means, so Bill definitely had balls for just assuming he could enter Anis's room uninvited, and make himself at home.

Not that Anis minded – not at all. In fact, he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from asking Bill to stay here permanently and keep him company for the whole two weeks. "I don't mind," he said finally when he'd recovered from the first shock, and could trust his treacherous mouth not to say anything he might regret later. "It's fine. What are you doing here? I mean… how did you know I would be here? Or did you only just find out? Sorry – I'm confused."

Bill laughed, small dimples appearing in his cheeks as he gave Anis that white smile he knew so well. "I did know you would be here. If you were trying to hide that fact from me, you weren't exactly subtle. Your manager called someone who called someone who called our manager to ask for the name of this hotel. Our manager shares everything with me, so I found out you would be here for two weeks, and… I decided a vacation would be nice."

Anis raised his eyebrows, even more impressed now than he'd been before. A thousand questions came to mind, like for example why Bill would want to come here at the same time as him, and more importantly, if he was alone or if he'd come with his brother. Anis assumed the former, considering Bill's twin was nowhere to be seen. The idea that Bill had come here, clearly expecting to see him, thrilled him, and he was more than a little intrigued.

"Right," Anis said awkwardly; he wasn't used to not being in control, and he still wasn't sure what to think of the other boy's sudden appearance. Then he decided to just relax and go with whatever was going to happen; he certainly didn't mind having Bill's company for a while. "Well, it's good to see you."

Another sweet smile appeared on the younger man's face before he crossed the room to rummage through his suitcase. "Likewise," Bill said as he stood up, a pack of cigarettes in one hand, his sunglasses in the other. "So. What are your plans for the day?"

Long, slim fingers tugged a cigarette out of the packet and Anis's eyes followed Bill onto the balcony where he lit it, inhaling deeply. He blinked a few times, then reached for his own cigarettes, following Bill outside and leaning against the wooden table. "I don't have any plans, really. I was down on the beach for a while and later, I was just going to have dinner and go to bed early. But I'm open to suggestions."

Bill raised an eyebrow, and Anis couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that twisted mind of his. He looked downright seductive as he brought the cigarette up to his lips again, sucked on it lightly and blew the smoke out; making it obvious that he knew exactly how sexy he looked while doing it. Anis found himself shifting a little, trying to hide the fact that every little move of Bill's made his body react in ways he would rather not reveal just yet – not until he was sure that Bill actually had the same thing in mind.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," Bill said, flicking the ash off his cigarette and raising one perfect dark eyebrow suggestively. Anis swallowed hard, taking a deep drag off his own cigarette to calm his nerves; he had a feeling the younger man knew exactly what effect he had on him. "We could hang by the pool for a while, and dinner sounds great. And then…" He trailed off and stubbed out his cigarette, shrugging. "We'll see."

Anis could only imagine what "we'll see" could mean, and licked his lips before putting out his own cigarette. "Sounds good," he said, trying to sound casual, and then reached for his towel, nodding his head in the direction of his own private pool. "Shall we?"

Bill followed him a moment later, and Anis tried not to stare at the other man's pale and seemingly flawless body too obviously as Bill placed his towel on the lounge and lay down on it, stretching like a cat. A soft sigh escaped Bill's lips, and Anis had to forcefully take his eyes off him, relaxing a little when he'd closed his eyes and turned his face up to the sun. He could feel Bill's presence next to him, and the temptation to just roll over and stare at him was great, but somehow, he resisted.

~ * ~

"I'll have the Aluvi Mas Huni salad and Faaga Riha – all without tuna, please," Bill said, smiling up at the waiter. Anis blinked; while Bill had apparently just ordered a complete meal, he himself was still staring at the menu, trying to decipher the badly translated descriptions of the dishes. Feeling the waiter's impatient eyes on him, he bit his lip, then decided to just pick something random.

"I'll have, um, the same salad and… this Geri Riha thing," he said, wrinkling his nose as the menu was snatched out of his hand and the waiter turned to leave. "And some wine. Please," he added before the man was out of sight, and he blinked, shaking his head. "They sure are friendly here," he said sarcastically, making Bill laugh.

"They are, actually," Bill said cheerfully, reaching for a slice of bread. "Maybe you should try to look a little friendlier; you've been scowling ever since we got here."

Anis's brows narrowed further before he took a breath and shrugged. "Hey, I've never been here before and I have no idea what I just ordered, so give me a break."

Bill let out another laugh and popped some bread into his mouth, chewing as he looked at Anis. "You could've asked, you know? Don't complain when you get something you don't like."

Anis rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing Bill was right. "I think they just don't like me here," he said darkly, reaching for a cigarette and lighting it. Bill did the same and gave him a smile.

Their wine arrived a short time later, and Anis found himself watching Bill chug down the red liquid, wondering how that boy could drink and eat this much. He was on his fourth piece of bread, and still looked hungry once their salads were brought to the table. He was so skinny; Anis wasn't sure where he put it all and was deeply impressed when Bill devoured his salad hungrily. His enthusiasm was fascinating and Anis spent their meal watching Bill rather than eating his own food. It turned out that he really should have asked for suggestions concerning his main course; it looked odd, and tasted it, too. So he watched Bill eat and talk, refilling Bill's glass whenever it was empty. Soon, they were halfway through their second bottle of wine, and Bill was giggling as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked cheerfully, his eyes shining, his cheeks slightly flushed. Finally, after spending a few hours with the younger boy, Anis felt like he was in charge, and gave him a grin.

"I don't hear you complaining," he said, reaching for the bottle again to share the remainder of the wine between the two of them.

"I'm not," Bill said with a grin, leaning back and lighting a cigarette as soon as he was done eating. "As long as you don't take advantage of me later. You will have to get me back to my suite, you know; I don't think I can walk without landing on my face." The look on said face made it clear that he _expected_ to be taken advantage of, and Anis felt a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, finally feeling that Bill _was_ and had been flirting with him all day. So he hadn’t just imagined it. Good, good.

"Maybe I should warn you," Bill continued, grinning as he leaned forward and over the table to flick some ash into the ashtray. "I get very clingy when I'm drunk."

"I think I can handle it," Anis said dryly, amused by Bill's giggles.

Ten minutes later, Anis had an arm wrapped around Bill, trying to guide him to his room. He watched Bill frown in concentration as he tried to slide the card into the slit, then burst into another giggle fit when he gave up and handed Anis the card.

He steadied Bill as he stumbled into the room and only let go of him when Bill had flopped down on his bed, and he had made sure he wouldn't fall off it. Bill looked up at him with a grin, his thin dark shirt sliding up to reveal his flat stomach and his pierced bellybutton.

Anis's mouth went dry as he hovered over him, not sure what to do. "Right," he said after a moment, deciding it wouldn't be right to stay, considering how drunk Bill was. "I should get going."

He was about to leave when he felt Bill's fingers wrap around his wrist and tug him back. He let out a gasp as he fell backwards, surprised at Bill's strength. The boy definitely didn't look like he could manhandle him like this.

"Where do you think you're going?" he heard Bill's purr in his ear, and a moment later, he felt a hot wet tongue and cool metal tickle the shell of his ear. The unexpected sensation went straight to his cock and he groaned. "I'm not done with you yet."

He turned his head and felt Bill's hot breath on his face. He licked his lips and stared at the younger man, his cock straining his suddenly painfully tight jeans. "Are you sure you–," he started but was interrupted when Bill pressed their lips together in a hard kiss. He felt the other boy's long nails scratch the back of his neck and groaned when that wet, pierced tongue pushed past his lips and into his mouth.

He was _this_ close to giving in but a small voice in his head told him he had to make sure Bill really wanted it and that he was in a state where he could still make this decision. Reluctantly, he pushed himself up and away from the bed, smiling inwardly at the disappointed whine coming from Bill. "Are you sure?" he just asked, licking his lips and reaching down to rub his erection lightly, adjusting it in his trousers.

Bill gave him an annoyed look, then sat up on his knees, and Anis was by his side a second later when Bill swayed dangerously on the edge of the bed. "I'm sure," Bill hissed before crashing their lips together in another passionate kiss, teeth grazing Anis's lips as Bill's tongue slid into his mouth again.

Even if he'd wanted to fight it, he couldn't. Bill's lips and body pressed against his own felt so much better than he'd imagined – and he'd fantasised about this a lot, wanking to pictures of Bill almost every night. He let his hands roam over that slim, tight body, reaching down to cup Bill's ass through his leather pants and squeezing hard, revelling in the moan that escaped the younger man's mouth. Ever since he'd seen him come out of his hotel room with those trousers, he'd been itching to touch him, and now that he finally could, he planned on savouring every second of it. He would fuck Bill raw, if he let him – and Bill didn't seem to object.

He felt himself be pushed against the mattress, and was again surprised at the strength of the other man's lithe body. Bill straddled him and Anis's hips jerked up of their own accord and he was unable to suppress a groan when his erection brushed Bill's leather-clad ass. He reached down to grip Bill's hips and stared up at him hungrily, his whole body shaking with its need to be inside Bill.

A small, seductive smile played over Bill's lips as he leaned forward to trace the tattoo on Anis's neck with that skilled tongue, and fuck – nothing had ever felt this erotic. He closed his eyes and leaned back, fisting the mess of black hair on Bill's head and biting his lip impatiently as Bill unbuttoned his shirt carefully. Anis opened his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbow as he watched the younger man open the buttons with those long, manicured fingers, brushing Anis's hot skin every once in a while, seemingly accidentally – but Anis knew better.

Each one of Bill's moves seemed perfectly calculated, and it was then that Anis knew that Bill wasn't quite as drunk as he pretended to be. It had all been part of Bill's plan to lure him into his bedroom, and get him into this almost helpless position.

Anis let his eyes drift shut again; as much as he wanted to watch Bill and make sure this wasn't just a fantastic dream, the urge to close his eyes and just _feel_ was too strong to fight. He felt soft lips brush over his chest, lick a wet trail around his nipples before Bill mouthed his abs and gently lapped at his bellybutton. Anis wanted to touch him but was afraid of hurting him, so he slid his hands over the rumpled bed sheets, twisting the soft, silky fabric between his fingers.

Bill's tongue followed the trail of dark hair that led down into his jeans, and Anis groaned when he felt those skilled fingers tugging at the buttons of his trousers. He bit his lip harder, tasting blood as he spread his legs to give Bill better access after he'd tugged his jeans down and his cock had sprung free.

A sharp intake of breath made him look up and he almost came on the spot when he saw Bill looking down at his cock hungrily. Closing his eyes once again, he licked his lips when he felt Bill's warm breath ghost over the sensitive skin of his cock. The seconds stretched and he thrust his hips up impatiently, moaning when the wet tip of his cock brushed Bill's cheek. Bill had been teasing him all evening, and even though he was probably only minutes away from burying his cock in that tight, round ass, time seemed to pass too slowly.

"Patience, darling," Bill purred a second before he wrapped a gentle had around Anis's cock and sucked his entire length into that warm, wet mouth.

"Fuck yeah," Anis groaned and pushed himself up once again, needing to see his cock disappear between those full, pink lips. The sight almost made him come again and he watched Bill's head bob up and down on his cock in fascination. Sharp nails brushed his balls as Bill rolled them between his fingers, and Anis's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hips thrusting up uncontrollably as the suction around his dick intensified.

He found himself momentarily wondering where Bill had learned how to suck dick like this, and the word 'twincest' popped into his head for a second before he dismissed the idea. It was entirely possible that it _was_ Tom who had taught Bill what men liked in bed, but it was a bad, _bad_ idea for him to be thinking about the twins in bed together right now – he was close enough to the edge as it was. The idea of coming all over Bill's face and flooding his mouth with his come was tempting, but there were other things he wanted to do first.

Reluctantly, he reached down to slide his fingers into Bill's dark hair again, tugging him off his cock a little more roughly than necessary. Bill whined and licked his lips, looking up at him with a frown and rubbing the top of his head when Anis let go of him, pouting. "Ow," he murmured, and Anis looked apologetic for a second; hurting Bill was the last thing he wanted to do. But he couldn't help it; everything about the younger man drove him crazy, and he could get carried away easily, if he let himself.

"Sorry," he murmured, and Bill shrugged it off, giving him a smile before he sat up and pulled his t-shirt off, letting Anis see that gorgeous body again. He admired the artistic swirls of the large tattoo on the side of Bill's body, then reached up to brush a rough finger over Bill's nipple piercing. Then his eyes moved down Bill's body, and as he watched him open the zipper of his leather pants – and fuck, did that bulge look delicious – Anis couldn't help but wonder if Bill had even more piercings in places Anis had, so far, not been lucky enough to see. His mouth watered as Bill slid off him and the bed to peel off the tight leather, and his cock twitched when Bill's tight ass was revealed. He reached down to stroke himself as he watched Bill strip, then let out a loud moan when Bill turned around, and he could finally see all of that beautiful, pale body. There were no more hidden piercings but Anis still fell silent as he took all of Bill in.

Bill smiled, a light flush on his cheeks as he moved back over to the bed, now actually looking a little shy. It touched something inside Anis and he pushed himself up, reaching for Bill and rolling them over so he was on top of him, his body almost covering Bill's entirely. Their erections were pressed together and he found himself grinding down against Bill's hard cock, his whole body tingling in anticipation.

"I want you," he breathed against Bill's exposed neck, his fingers travelling over Bill's side, exploring every inch of skin he could reach. He closed his eyes and sucked on Bill's collarbone, smirking when he saw the bruised skin as he drew back. He wanted to mark Bill's body; show everyone that this boy belonged to him. He wasn't sure if Bill would ever truly belong to anyone, but right now, he was his, and his alone.

Pushing himself up, he stared down at Bill, overwhelmed by his almost ethereal beauty. He leaned over the edge of the bed, fumbling for his jeans whose pockets obviously held a condom and lube; Anis was nothing if not prepared. He wrapped his hand around Bill's cock, stroking him a few times lightly before he tore the packet of the condom with his teeth and slid it over his throbbing erection, slicking it with a generous amount of lube. He noticed Bill watching him, thrilled to see the same look of hunger reflected in the other boy's eyes. He gave him a smile, then spread Bill's legs, moaning when he saw the tight, twitching hole that seemed to just be waiting to be penetrated.

He brushed a careful, lubed finger over Bill's crack, then watched his finger disappear inside that tight hole, his eyes only briefly moving up to look at the intense look of pleasure on the younger man's face. He moved his finger back and forth, then added a second one, moaning at the sight of Bill's stretched ass. The boy was writhing underneath him, and it took all of Anis's might not to plunge into him right away; he wanted Bill to enjoy this fully, and for that to happen, he had to be careful, as hard as it was.

"Please," Bill breathed. "Please, just do it. Need you."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Anis pulled out his fingers and added some more lube to his cock before sliding his hands under Bill's legs and pulling him closer. He groaned when his cock brushed Bill's opening, then positioned himself above the younger man and pushed inside.

Bill's ass was like nothing he'd ever experienced before; tighter than any man he'd ever been with – and he'd had his fair share of guys. He pushed past the first ring of muscles, then slid in all the way, moaning when he saw the blissful expression on Bill's face.

He paused for a moment, then laughed when he heard Bill's impatient whine.

"Move," Bill murmured, sharp nails digging into Anis's shoulders as he looked up at him insistently, and tightened his muscles around him. Anis groaned and paused for another moment, then drew back a little and pushed back in, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he began to fuck Bill in earnest. He soon found out that Bill was very vocal – which didn't really come as a big surprise to him, considering Bill never seemed to shut up. Every time he thrust in, Bill let out a hoarse cry, his body arching up into Anis's while his hips pushed down on his cock.

They moved together and soon found the perfect rhythm. Bill reached down to touch his cock and stroke it in time with Anis's thrusts, and Anis was left to stare down at Bill with wide eyes, watching him writhe on the bed, soft moans and whimpers escaping his lips. "Close," Bill whispered, and Anis doubled his efforts, fucking him harder, slamming down into the younger man's body as if his life depended on it.

A gasp escaped his lips when Bill clenched around him and came all over his stomach and chest a moment later, long spurts of white come covering his body. Anis sat up on his knees and drove into Bill again and again, trailing a finger through the sticky mess on Bill's stomach and bringing it up to his lips, and as he tasted Bill on his tongue, it was just a matter of seconds before he would come too. He pulled out quickly, tugged off the condom and gave his cock just a couple more strokes before he came, his own come joining Bill's all over his stomach, chest and thighs.

He stared down at Bill, moaning when Bill stretched and trailed one of those elegant fingers through their combined come and sucking said finger into his mouth, looking up at Anis through half-lidded eyes.

Anis bit his lip and shook his head, grinning back when a smirk appeared on Bill's lips.

"You should consider a career in porn," he suggested as he flopped down breathlessly on the mattress next to Bill, both their chests rising and falling quickly as they tried to catch their breaths. He turned his head and looked at Bill, handing him the box of Kleenexes he found on the bedside table.

"I have," Bill said, nodding as he accepted the tissues and wiped himself clean. "Considered it, I mean. But I don't think the world is quite ready for that. Besides, I prefer to be a porn star in the privacy of my own room."

Anis laughed at the sweet grin that crossed Bill's lips for a moment, then waited for him to finish wiping himself up before he slid his arms around the younger man, pulling him close. "I appreciate that," Anis murmured against the buzzed side of Bill's head, large hands stroking Bill's thin yet surprisingly muscular arms. "I don't think I'm willing to share you with anyone."

Bill raised his head and looked at him curiously, a teasing grin on his lips. "Is that so?"

Anis hummed and smiled against Bill's slightly sweaty temple, pressing a gentle kiss against it. His smile widened when Bill nestled into him, his cheek pressed against Anis's chest, his arm and leg draped across his body. Bill yawned and snuggled into him, and Anis wasn't surprised to find out that Bill was a snuggler; he'd always suspected it.

"Who taught you to be so seductive? I mean… I've had many people in bed, older and certainly more experienced than you, and none of them have had this effect on me."

Bill shrugged and Anis could feel him grinning against his skin, raising an eyebrow and wondering what Bill was thinking about. He wasn't really expecting an answer anymore, and was beginning to doze off when Bill yawned and murmured something into Anis's chest that sounded suspiciously like "Tom".

Anis held his breath and bit his lip, listening intently. "T'was Tom who taught me," Bill murmured, then started snoring softly.

Anis stared at Bill, now asleep on his chest, and shifted uncomfortably – the idea of the twins together, naked, wrapped around each other, bodies slick with sweat, had instantly caused his cock to harden again, and now there was nothing he could do about it because Bill was half on top of him and Anis couldn't reach his cock. Besides, wanking while he had Bill right beside him seemed like a stupid thing to do.

So whether he wanted to or not, he would have to wait and hope Bill would wake up and be ready for the next round soon. In the meantime, he was content to watch Bill sleep and wonder what adventures the next two weeks would bring for them. He had a feeling this Christmas would be nothing short of spectacular.


End file.
